Conflicts
by weasley-twins-41
Summary: '"Don't do it, Scorpius!" Rose screamed. Their assailant slapped her hard across the face.' My twist on the next generation of the Potter, Weasley and Malfoy kids. T for mild torture in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a teaser/promo of my new story! Make sure you follow, as this will be a good one!**

A figure clad entirely in black held a wand to the girl's throat. The assailant's sharp fingernails dug into Rose's scalp, tugging her bright red hair almost off her head. A boy of barely sixteen stood opposite them, his blond hair mussed, his chest heaving with hyperventilation. Tears burned in his eyes as he worried violently over the conflict at hand.

Either he became one of them, or he and the girl would both die.

"Don't do it, Scorpius!" Rose screamed. The assailant holding her smacked her hard across the face. The girl whimpered and tears filled her blue eyes.

Scorpius had no idea at all they still existed. He had only heard stories from his father about his two years as a Death Eater, and how his grandfather was one before he was captured in the Great Battle of Hogwarts. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think this would happen one day.

He never knew at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Here's chapter 2 of Conflicts! Hope you guys won't hate me for this one! By the way, these chapters won't be as long as "The Tales of Zuko". Maybe half that… or less? I dunno. But oh well. ENJOY! (And yes, I stole a line from Revenge of the Sith! If you can't figure it out just tell me and I'll tell you) **

Scorpius' breath was coming too quick. He couldn't think straight at all. He had caused this to happen. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he insist on going to visit Diagon Alley when he _knew _his grandfather was on the loose? His grandfather was supposed to be in Azkaban, but he broke out and was now after Scorpius _just because _Scorpius got Gryffindor with Rose instead of Slytherin, like every single Malfoy before him… as word had it.

Scorpius stood in a dark room, a place unbeknownst to him. It was freezing cold. His breath came out in tottered gasps and he shivered.

He had been told that all of the Death Eaters had been killed, captured or turned good after the Battle of Hogwarts. He didn't know that some secrets were still passed on, that some organizations were still alive.

Rose and her assailant, Scorpius, and Lucius Malfoy himself all stood in a triangle. At least ten Death Eaters surrounded them, all of their wands out and pointed to the trio of people.

"Either you join us, or the girl dies," Lucius Malfoy had said.

Fighting their way out was not an option.

"Make your decision, boy, or the girl gets it!" Lucius barked at Scorpius. Rose's assailant jabbed her wand a little harder into Rose's throat.

Scorpius frantically worried. He scoured his mind for something, _anything, _that could get them out of this mess… but he would have to do it wandless. They had snatched his ten-and-a-quarter inch wand made of oak with the phoenix feather inside from him.

His heart sunk to his feet when he realized that the both of them weren't going to get out of this.

Scorpius' throat was suddenly blocked and his vision went blurry. He touched his fingers to his cheeks and was faintly surprised to find them wet. Fear bit at his insides as he looked at Rose, who was crying, and then at his grandfather, a look of expectancy and a hint of impatience on his wasted face.

His voice trembled and cracked thrice as the replied, "I'll do whatever you ask."

At this, Rose let out a sob. She wept for her best friend, who would now have to join the evil society that was the Death Eaters. She wept for the fact that he was naught but sixteen, but he still had to, for her sake. She wailed and struggled to reach for her eleven inch yew wand with the unicorn's hair inside. She wanted so badly to hex the stupid smirk off of Lucius Malfoy's wasted, sunken face. She screamed in defiance and fury when she discovered that her wand was in her boot, just out of reach.

"Scorpius!" she wailed. The Death Eaters started to move in on them, closer and closer and closer until they were all shoulder to shoulder. Rose's assailant started walking quickly backwards, dragging Rose with her.

Scorpius' hand immediately flew to his back pocket, but then he realized once more he was wandless. He started to run rapidly towards Rose's quickly retreating form, but a well-aimed Leg-Locker curse slammed into his legs. He supported himself on his hands, his torso rising off the ground. He reached after Rose, his hands dirty and bloody (from the earlier assault- he had punched through glass). Frustration shot through him along with everything else at his wandless state.

"Rose!" he yelled. "Rose! I promise I'll see you again! I'll get out of this! I promise!" That was it. Tears of anger, frustration, fear, pain, and so much more snuck slowly down his face. His throat was suddenly blocked again, so no sound of hurt could accompany them. His arms shook and collapsed, sending him crashing the rest of the way to the ground, leaving him with one last look at his best friend Rose Weasley.

Rose's screams echoed down the hall, pleading and yelling to be let go. Her frantic yells were soon silenced by several _bangs_. Sudden rage and ferocity burned inside Scorpius, and adrenaline pumped through him. He swore out loud and struggled to get to his feet. He didn't care that there was a Leg-Locker curse on him- he would drag himself to the Death Eaters attacking Rose. He didn't care that he was wandless- he would rip them apart with his bare hands for hurting her and then get out of there. His vile grandfather had promised if Scorpius joined them, they wouldn't harm her.

"YOU PROMISED!" Scorpius roared at the disgusting, vile, evil man with the Malfoy smirk etched upon his face.

Lucius Malfoy pointed his stolen wand at Scorpius' chest, and the next thing Scorpius knew, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLES! Here's the next chapter of Conflicts! (I may be changing the name but I doubt it). Anyway, I think you guys will like this one. **

**My aunt told me about a book she is reading. The author came from Fanfiction! The person wrote a continuation of Phantom of the Opera. My aunt says it's really good. I think it's really cool that the author of that book came from Fanfiction! **

**WEELLLL here we go! Hope you love it!**

Rose could feel herself beginning to feel things again. Her eyes fluttered open and pain immediately exploded across her temples and ribs. She winced.

A blue sky stretched endlessly above her. A cold, cobblestone ground lay rigid beneath her as the memories came flooding back with a feeling her head had split in half.

_ Pain sparked across her skull as someone suddenly dug their fingernails into her scalp…_

_ She tried to swallow, but had trouble, because of the wand jabbed against her throat…_

_ Her stomach and heart dropped when she saw the tears fall silently down her best friend's face. He had always been so strong, and had never shown this side of himself…_

_ Agony ripped across her chest as Scorpius said the words they both knew he would have to say…_

_ A scream expelled from her throat as three Stunning spells hit her in the chest…_

_ She could feel her strength leaving her as she fell unconscious…_

Only then did she become aware of her surroundings. She lay in an alleyway loaded with trash and reeking of foul substances. Tall buildings reached to the sky, gray and old and decrepit.

Rose lay there for a moment, weeping silently as she thought of her friend, surely being tortured and forced to do things against his will. She didn't think of her pounding head, which throbbed and would immobilize her normally. She worried about Scorpius, and what horrible things they could be doing to him.

More memories maimed her as she thought further of her best friend.

_ "I'll do whatever you ask." As Scorpius said this, his voice cracked thrice…_

_ Scorpius was on the floor, his legs locked. He reached after her, his hands dirty and slashed open…_

_ "Rose! Rose! I promise I'll see you again! I'll get out of this! I promise!" Scorpius screamed after her as she was dragged out…_

Rose sat up, harshly ignoring the pain throbbing across her ribs. Her hand flew to her boot, and she was relieved beyond relief to feel the familiar bump of her wand inside. She slipped her wand out and twirled it. Red sparks flew out of the end. She laid her wand next to her.

Rose fingered a gold locket strung around her neck. It was a birthday present for her from Scorpius. She had gotten it her fifth year at Hogwarts. The locket held a picture of her and Scorpius on one side, standing next to each other and laughing. The opposite side held a picture of her, Hugo and Albus, all hugging each other and looking happy.

Her fingers tightened around the square piece of metal, the grooves leaving indentations in her skin.

She had never hurt this much, not over the time her brother had almost died falling off a cliff when they visited the Rockies in America, not even when her father almost lost his job because of being framed by a co-worker. She didn't know _how _this hurt as much as it did.

She had absolutely no idea where she was, and that was a big problem.

Rose chided herself- she was a _witch_, for Merlin's sake. She stood up and whipped out her wand again. She had only Apparated once, and hadn't passed her Apparition test. She was scared, but tried to believe in herself.

She thought of Hogsmeade, harder than she ever had before. She turned on the spot, and to her immense relief, the foreign feeling touched her.

She was compressed on all sides, and she couldn't breathe, but she concentrated harshly on her destination.

Her feet hit the ground and her knees buckled. Her knees hit the ground hard. She collapsed forward so she was on her hands and knees. She breathed hard, her red hair fluttering in front of her face.

As she looked up, she cautiously examined her surroundings.

_ 'THANK MERLIN!' _she screamed inside her head. She saw the old joke shop in front of her, the sign with _Zonko's _inscribed upon it. She laughed weakly with exhilaration and blew wisps of her from her eyes.

Launching herself shakily to her feet, shock suddenly struck her too hard. The crimson sun was setting, pink and gold tendrils rolling through the sky. She gasped and immediately started to run.

She dashed with ferocity towards the castle, racing against time. She was sure the sun had never set so fast. If she didn't hurry, the gates would be locked and charmed before she could get in!

She pumped her legs harder and faster. To enhance the effect, she put a speed charm on her legs, and she ran faster that she ever had before. Wind sucked at her hair, seeming like it would blow it away.

Soon the Hogwarts gates came into view. With horror, she saw that the gates had begun to swing shut! She let out a cry and ran faster, if possible. Her feet pounded relentlessly against the ground. She ignored the fact that her breaths were coming in labored gasps.

Her heart beat manically, and she rushed through the gates not a millisecond too late. The instant she got through, the gates slammed shut. With a flick of her wand the charm on her legs left, and she wobbled and collapsed.

Rose lay there on the grassy ground, her breaths coming too quick, her limbs trembling from the insane effort she had just given. She resided there on the ground for at least ten minutes, catching her breath.

After she rested, she knew what she had to do. She stood, breathing heavily. She looked up and saw the huge castle before her. Her eyes narrowed and she looked directly ahead of her. Her hand tightened around her wand.

She had a mission.

A mission to save a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Sorry for the mini-hiatus and Tales of Zuko. I haven't been on my mom's computer in a while (it has all the tales of zuko things) so I haven't had too many chances to type it up. Plus, my mom's computer is in the shop and all her stuff is backed up onto a hard drive I can't access… I have Conflicts saved on my dad's computer, so yeah. :) Here we go! By the way, Rose and Scorpius are 15 in this Fanfiction. OH, and I wish SOOO BADLY I could add Fred to this one. I actually started writing his name at one point… then I remembered that J.K. Rowling went and killed him off. I read the part about Fred's death in 2007- (and of course I've read the book a million times over)the day after I got the book- and I'm still not over that… Argh... so out of the Weasley brothers it'll just be Ron, Fr- I mean, George (dang it, I did it again!), Percy, Bill, and Charlie. **

A pair of vivid blue eyes stood out clearly in the flickering light. Rose stood in front of the griffins guarding Professor McGonagall's office. She was growing irritated with the griffins, for no matter what she tried, they would not let her pass. She groaned in frustration.

"This is a matter of LIFE and DEATH!" she screamed. "So unless you two blockheads want to be blown up like you were during Voldemort's invasion, LET ME IN!"

"Miss Weasley," an unbelieving voice gasped from behind her. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Rose turned around, her face red, and to her relief, Professor McGonagall stood behind her, a stern look on her lined face. She wore her long, sweeping robes and her hair in a grey knot like always, and the dim light cast shadows over her face.

"Professor, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Rose said hurriedly. "I have something seriously important to tell you!"

"Well then, spit it out, Ms. Weasley!" the Professor said.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but the Professor interrupted her. "Wait, Ms. Weasley, how important is this?"

"It's Scorpius," she panted (she had been yelling at the gargoyles for a while). "He's been captured by his grandfather, Malfoy Senior."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Oh, no," she gasped. "Rose, come into my office- quickly, please!"

Rose sighed in relief. After a quick password uttered by McGonagall (Lemon Drop), they hurried up the spiral staircase and burst into the office.

"Sit, sit, quickly! We must act soon if we are to save him!" Rose was surprised at how concerned McGonagall was- even a bit confused. "Now, tell me _everything _that happened- all you can remember!"

Rose sat silently for a moment, and then began to speak slowly. As she relayed the story to the Professor, she relived the ordeal down to every detail.

She told the Professor how they had been ambushed in Diagon Alley by black-clad men and women. Their faces were covered in masks that resembled skulls. People had been screaming and fleeing the robed people, and hexes had been flying everywhere, glass was shattering, and chaos reigned. Someone had grabbed Rose, and she had instinctively stuffed her wand into her boot. That person had Disapparated with her. She had appeared in a huge room, closely followed by more black-robed people. Lastly, someone with graying, long hair that had once been platinum blonde appeared, holding Scorpius's shirt collar tightly. The man roughly pushed Scorpius away, and he stumbled, falling onto the floor. He had winced when his cut hands had hit the floor. He had been wandless; his grandfather- Rose recognized him and the black-robed people easily now from her lessons at Hogwarts- twirled it idly in his hands.

Mr. Malfoy Sr. had struck a horrid bargain with Scorpius- either he joined the Death Eaters or Rose would die. Of course, Scorpius had obliged when he discovered there was no way out of the situation. He had refused at first, but the woman holding Rose had almost killed her, so he said he would join. They had tried to fight their way out, but the Death Eaters had Stunned them both and deposited Rose somewhere unknown and had stolen Scorpius from her grasp.

At last Rose was done explaining. McGonagall looked utterly horrified. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound came out.

Finally, she gasped, "We must put up search teams immediately! The Death Eaters are all supposed to be gone!"

McGonagall stood hurriedly and conjured seven of her cat Patronuses, which stalked lazily about the room. She flicked her wand and began to relay a message to the cats.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall. The Death Eaters have made an attempt to rise again. They have kidnapped Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose Weasley knows what happened and was with him during the ordeal. She is here with me now. I need every one of you immediately."

The Professor finished relaying her message, and the cats soared out of the office window.

"Who did you send those to?" Rose asked softly.

"Your parents, the Potters, the Malfoys, and your father's brothers," she replied.

_That's mum and dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Scorpius's parents- the Malfoys, and Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, and Uncle George. _Rose counted them all off in her head.

Professor McGonagall bustled around her office, looking for something. She seemed stressed beyond what she should be for a missing student. It seemed to be curious.

A loud _crack _split the silence, and Rose jumped. Frantic voices, a woman's cries and quick footsteps began to fill Rose's ears. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had appeared (McGonagall had lowered the protective enchantments on her office). Mrs. Malfoy was crying almost silently, and Mr. Malfoy looked worried and frazzled.

"Oh, good gracious, please sit." McGonagall conjured some chairs for the four of them to sit in. Mrs. Malfoy immediately sank into one, her face covered in her hands.

"What happened?" Mr. Malfoy demanded softly. His hair stuck up all over his head, no doubt due to him constantly running his hands through it.

"I would tell you, but I think it is best to wait for everyone so Rose doesn't have to repeat herself," said McGonagall.

Mr. Malfoy glanced over at Rose, nodded, and resumed his frantic pacing.

Several minutes passed before the next person Apparated into the office. Rose's mother and father appeared, closely followed by Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Hermione rushed to Rose and hugged her.

"Rose, are you alright?" her mother asked quickly.

"I'm fine, Mom." She wasn't worried about herself- she was more worried about her father and uncle stiffly and rather reluctantly exchanging greetings with Mr. Malfoy.

"Harry, Ron," Mr. Malfoy said, attempting to what seemed like "make amends".

"Draco," they replied in unison, shaking hands.

"What's wrong with them?" Rose hissed to her mother.

"The three of them didn't exactly get along in their time. They were polar opposites- Gryffindors and a Slytherin," said her mum. "Mr. Malfoy owes them, though- we saved his life twice in the Battle of Hogwarts when Voldemort fell."

Rose nodded in response and stared at the trio of men, now seeing the slight tension between them. As she stared, Mr. Malfoy's sleeve shifted as he reached up to rub his head as he paced. Rose saw a black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth branded like a tattoo onto his arm.

"Mum, did Mr. Malfoy used to be a Death Eater?" Rose questioned. She had seen the mark Mr. Malfoy had in her textbooks- it meant you were in Voldemort's inner ring of Death Eaters. Rose quickly calculated how old Mr. Malfoy could have been when he was a Death Eater, assuming, of course, he was the same age as her parents. If Rose was fifteen, and the war was twenty-four years ago, and her parents had been seventeen…

_That means Mr. Malfoy was in Voldemort's inner circle when he was sixteen or seventeen! _Rose gasped. She had no idea how someone could be sucked into that utter madness at such a young age. He had to have been the youngest Death Eater of his time. Did that mean he had been there while Scorpius was taken? No, no, no, he wouldn't do a thing like that to his own son. _He was only one or two years older than I am now. _

"What?" Her mother asked her. "What would make you think that?"

"The mark on his arm- did you see that just now?"

Rose's mother hesitated, wondering if she should tell Rose about Mr. Malfoy's past. "Yes, Rose, he was. But those were very dark times in Mr. Malfoy's past. I would advise you to never ask him about it."

"How old was he? When he became one, I mean?"

"Sixteen."

Rose reeled. She couldn't believe that he had only been a year older than her. She went into deep contemplation, wondering why Mr. Malfoy would want to become a Death Eater.

"He had no choice. Voldemort forced him into it," her mother finished.

Four loud _cracks _split the hushed silence in the room, and Ron's four brothers appeared- Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George. George looked pained to be back on the floor that his twin had died on; he looked pained to be back in the office he had been in so many times with his twin.

Everyone immediately began to demand and shout over one another, now that everyone had arrived and Rose could tell the story. The cacophony of the voices filled the room- quite annoyingly to Rose.

"SILENCE, please!" McGonagall ordered. Everyone obliged at once. "Now, since everyone is now here, Rose will tell you what happened."

Rose took a deep breath and explained everything to her wide audience. They collectively gasped in horror at the 'bargain', as Malfoy Senior had put it, and their eyes widened in places. Once Rose finally finished reliving her story for the second time, the Malfoys looked utterly horrified.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" George said, standing quickly. "I have a score to settle with those Death Eaters. Let's go now." There was an almost feral glint in his eyes- he wanted to get back at the people who had caused the death of his twin, whether or not they were the actual ones who caused it.

"George, don't be ridiculous," said Ginny. "We can't go at this second!"

"I will ask Minister Shacklebolt if he will let a team of Aurors help us," said McGonagall.

Rose fell into contemplation again. If they were sending out search parties, why couldn't she help? She remembered what the room they had appeared in looked like. She could be of good help. She couldn't see why they wouldn't allow her to go- she thought it was an excellent idea.

Everyone was heatedly discussing what they were going to do when Rose split the voices.

"Can I help you search?"

Everyone stared at her blankly, dumbfounded.

"Absolutely not!" her father spluttered finally.

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"We don't need another child missing!" her mother retorted.

"I can help you! I remember what the room we were in looked like! I can help- please!" Rose pleaded.

"Well, then, what did that room look like?" her father demanded.

"Can I help you search?" asked Rose.

"Rose, my answer is still NO!"

"Fine, Then I'm keeping my mouth shut," retorted Rose stubbornly. Rose had definitely inherited her parent's stubbornness.

"Rose, if you don't tell us this instant, I'll have you kicked off the Quidditch team," her father threatened.

Rose reeled back. She loved being on the Quidditch team! Her father knew how much she loved being a Beater (alongside Scorpius), so why was he threatening her? That was taking one step too far.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Rose said quickly. Everyone else just stared at the father-daughter argument.

"Alright, the room was quite large and almost empty. Only a few bits of furniture were scattered about. The room had no carpet- it was made entirely of stone. There were a few carvings along the walls. The windows were covered with dark curtains riddled with holes where the fabric decayed. There was only a little bit of light. A portrait of a scary-looking witch with heavily lidded eyes and long, dark, slightly corkscrew-curled hair was hanging on the wall. She held a crooked wand in her hand. It was freezing cold inside the room- I could see my breath when I breathed."

She noticed as she continued that Mr. Malfoy's face grew increasingly horrified. He seemed to be realizing something.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Rose asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied absently. He paused for a moment, and then spoke again.

"I used to live in the house you just described."


	5. Chapter 5

**...You guys hate me for that cliff hanger, don't you? Haha… well let's not wait for the grass to grow- let's get right down to business. Here we go!**

Rose's mouth dropped open, her senses going wild. The house had seemed abandoned, and unable to support any life whatsoever. It looked like no one had lived there for decades.

Everyone was struck dumb, except for Mr. Malfoy, who continued to speak. "My grandfather named it Malfoy Manor, quite appropriately. I deeply regret that my father used it for Voldemort's headquarters. I still remember the last time he was ever there." Mr. Malfoy seemed to go deep in thought, remembering. Rose's father had a sour look on his face, and her mother looked mortified. Uncle Harry was shaking his head slightly, but didn't object to the retelling of events.

Mr. Malfoy paced around the room, not looking at anyone as he spoke.

"You see, a group of Snatchers had finally captured "The Golden Trio", as they were calling it then. They brought the three of them to our house, and they asked me to identify them. I couldn't be sure, of course, because Potter's- er, Harry's- face was sort of morphed and disfigured. I guessed, because Weasley and Granger- er, sorry, Ron and Hermione- could have just been anyone taking a Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves to protect the real "Golden Trio". Being on the wrong side of the war, I didn't understand why in the world someone would do so, but I did my best.

"One thing leads to another, and before I knew it, I was coming back inside from dumping some unconscious Death Eaters in the courtyard. The first thing I heard was screaming. It was horrible, bloodcurdling screaming- more terrible than I had ever heard in my life. I knew my Aunt Bella –she was a sick woman, a sadist, even- was torturing someone. And then I heard someone screaming a name… 'Hermione'-"

"Stop, please!" said Rose's mum. Rose was startled to see that her mum was crying openly in front of everyone, tears streaming down her face. Rose's dad looked absolutely furious that Mr. Malfoy had revealed so much information about the night he hated so much. Rose reeled. She had heard a sort-of watered down version of the story, but she hadn't ever heard it like Mr. Malfoy had just said.

"I- I'm sorry," said Mr. Malfoy, quite taken aback. "I guess I lost track of how far I was going…"

There was a long, painful silence.

Finally, after a long period in which Rose's dad glared at Mr. Malfoy, Rose spoke up.

"Um… guys? Aren't we forgetting something? Scorpius is being tortured somewhere!"

Everyone suddenly gasped and sprang into action. "Yes, yes," said Professor McGonagall. "I shall send a request to the Ministry immediately."

Rose was, of course, very worried, but she couldn't help but wonder: why did it seem that everyone was overly paranoid or worried that Scorpius was missing? It was very strange. When Frank Longbottom had wandered into the forest, lost his way, and wasn't found until three days later, the headmistress wasn't as flustered. Was it because Scorpius remained the only Malfoy to never be in Slytherin, or was it because Scorpius didn't care about someone's blood status? Rose hadn't the faintest trace of an idea.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall had conjured another cat Patronus, and was relaying a message to it to be sent to the Ministry. Mr. Malfoy had gone back to his silent pacing, and Mrs. Malfoy had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rose suddenly felt exhausted. She needed rest if she was going to try and help rescue Scorpius. The plan, of course, was to grab hold of someone as they Disapparated the next day. It was reckless- dangerous, even, but she wasn't going to let them go without her.

"I'm gonna go up to bed, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, Rose stood up and walked out of the Professor's office. She walked past the big gargoyles, who mocked her for her screaming. She rolled her eyes, not paying much attention.

Rose fought back sleep as she stumbled to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Had a little too much butterbeer, darling?" the Fat Lady chuckled. There had been a Hogsmeade trip that day that Rose had missed, due to her capture.

"No, of course not," said Rose. Before the Fat Lady could say any more, she gave the password (Abstinence, like it had been once in her father's day) and trudged up to bed.

As soon as she hit the pillow, her mind began screaming at her. A thousand voices whirled inside her head as she thought. Where was Scorpius? Were they torturing him? What was happening to him?

Was he even still alive?

No, Rose couldn't let those thoughts enter her mind. She wasn't going to let her mind linger too long on that. She was determined to save him, no matter the cost.

Just as the sun peeked up over the horizon, the pink and orange highlighting the sky, Rose drifted off to sleep.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I just got a really good idea for this story. It's a big twist that maybe a couple of you were suspecting from the beginning... I don't know... Anyway, let's go! And sorry for the jump in time- you're not missing anything, it's just what I need to do to write this story.**

Ron kicked over an old, vermin-eaten crate in the huge abandoned warehouse. "I was _so sure _they came here!" he yelled, cursing. His voiced bounced off the bare, white and gray walls.

Rose stared at her father. It wasn't often that he blew up like this. "Dad, I'm sure they were here- they probably left as soon as they knew we were coming."

Rose was surrounded by her four uncles, her mother and father, and her aunt and uncle. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had gone into hiding under Ron's and Harry's suggestion so Lucius Malfoy would not be able to find them. And after all, the assault on Tottenham Court Road hadn't helped, either. Rose's mind wandered back to the attack...

_Rose had successfully Apparated with them, seeing as she had grabbed onto George's shirt at the last second. After being yelled at by everyone in the group, besides the Malfoys, they had decided to just let her come along, seeing as they had no time to waste. _

_ Suddenly dark shapes appeared out of nowhere, just as they had in Diagon Alley, and began to blow things up and go after the group. People were screaming everywhere and running like mad people. Curses were flying everywhere, and people were falling like rocks. Jets of red, green, purple and blue flew haphazardly through the air. The group fought the Death Eaters fiercely, and no one was hurt aside from George, who had been knocked unconscious by a quick 'Stupefy' by one of the enemies. He had been revived in seconds by Rose, because she didn't want to lose another person. They had fought hard and long, and had succeeded in capturing Dolohov, only to have him escape at the slightest distraction. _

_ It took the Ministry forever to track down and use Memory Charms on all the people who had seen the fight. They knew that they had not gotten everyone Obliviated, and they were terrified by it. Because of the Death Eaters, the Wizarding world was getting closer and closer to becoming one with the Muggle world once more._

_ After the fight, Ron and Harry suggested to the Malfoys that they go in hiding for their own good and safety. They had reluctantly obliged, and left just like that. They didn't bother going to Malfoy Manor, because they knew that the Death Eaters would not be there; they would have abandoned it as soon as they dropped Rose in the alley._

Now they all stood in that old abandoned warehouse, weeks after Scorpius had been kidnapped. Rose was absolutely terrified to death that Scorpius wasn't holding out, that he was gone. She couldn't help but wonder what terrible things they were doing to him. Her heart went out to him, wherever he was.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Ron replied, taking her hand.

They all stood in silence for a few moments, until they heard someone cheering.

The noise got louder and louder, until it seemed like it was just outside the doors of the warehouse. Everyone immediately looked at each other with fear in their eyes, and dove behind the towering stacks of old crates in the corner. They looked at the doors, anxiously waiting.

The doors to the warehouse burst open, and at least seven men all dressed in black and smelling of butterbeer stumbled in, all laughing drunkenly and stumbling around. They were surely wizards, because they all held wands, which drooped at their sides. Five of them fell like stones and smashed their heads on the concrete floor, immediately unconscious. The other two laughed at their state, and then soon keeled over themselves.

The wizards hiding behind the crates didn't want to take any chances, so seven nonverbal "Stupefy" spells shot out from behind the crates and hit the dark wizards squarely on the face. Then, they all cautiously approached the unconscious men.

Suddenly Rose got the most bizarre feeling. She felt like they were going to be ambushed. It was a gut feeling deep in her stomach, and it wouldn't go away.

"Guys, I think we're going to get-" she tried to say, but she was cut off. Male voiced screamed from behind them "STUPEFY!"

Each curse missed by its target by a mile. Everyone whipped around and immediately started firing curses. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Ron yelled. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Hermione screamed.

It seemed like every time a Death Eater fell, three more were there to replace it. The dark robed men and women came without end, and soon they were all individually surrounded.

The men were quickly advancing on Rose. The circle became tighter and tighter, until she was pressed on all sides.

"The eldest!" Ron screamed suddenly. Everyone stared at him, then it hit them. They all needed to go to Bill and Fleur's house, Shell Cottage. There were sudden _cracks _as everyone disappeared but Rose. She knew that if she tried to Disapparate, she would be followed by dozens of Death Eaters. She squeaked, "What do you want from me?"

Several Death Eaters laughed at her fear. They simply grabbed her, and once again, she was dragged into darkness with a bunch of strangers.

...

Rose was harshly shoved away from the Death Eaters as soon as they could all breathe again. She stumbled onto the floor, which was cold and hard. With the sense she had left, she shoved her wand into her boot before they noticed.

"What do you want from me?" she screeched again. They didn't answer, but simply forced her onto her feet and shoved her against the wall. They took heavy manacles and chains and bound her hands. She struggled fruitlessly against the strong hands that held her. They chained her bound hands to the wall above her head. "Let go of me!" she yelled, her voice bouncing off of the stone walls. The room was dark, except for a faint chink of light far in front of her. She vainly tried to slide her hands out of the rusty, serrated manacles, but failed miserably.

As the silent Death Eaters exited the room, yellow light spilled further into the room, and Rose could see something- a person, bound and chained to the wall like her on the other side of the room. Then it hit her. She knew that unearthly pale skin, that shockingly blond hair. She recognized so easily the arch of his neck, and even the way his body was slumped against the wall. She was so sure her heart burst when she saw him.

Scorpius.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! You hate me for that cliffhanger, don't you? Haha. Well, let's get down to it! This chapter may be shorter or longer that the other ones... it depends on how well my brain is working after everything that's been going on...**

**By the way, I hope Rose isn't coming across as a wimpy character here. I don't want her to seem too flimsy or weak. She's like Hermione- emotional sometimes, but kicks major butt when she needs to. Same with Scorpius. He doesn't care about someone's blood status and treats everyone else the way he would like to be treated- like a true Gryffindor. Rowling did say he was a better person than his father. Rose and Scorpius are Gryffindor, by the way. This chapter will be a wee bit of a filler, and there will be some tears. Just a heads-up! And I do believe in coincidences like these (in the chapter). Please let me know if this chapter is too much of a cheese fest.**

As soon as the large, metal door swung shut, the room was plunged into instant darkness, except for a single, burning torch on the back wall of the square room. Rose immediately called, "Scorpius!" She expected his voice to come floating to her across the room, with the same quietness he had when he snuck up on her. Instead, he remained as silent as the stone around them.

"Scorpius!" she repeated anxiously. She was scared to death. Was he dead, or was he just unconscious? She strained to listen, but perhaps her heart was beating too loud- she could not hear him breathing. A lump formed in her throat. She tried to swallow past it but failed.

"Oh, Scorpius," she sighed quietly. "I know you can't hear me, but I am so sorry," she said. "I know I should've done more to try and help you. I know you were just trying to protect me. I've been so lonely without you- my best friend. I'm sorry I got you into this. I'm so, so sorry. Scorpius, I think I love you." She said this last line as a whisper. When Scorpius was asleep, he heard nothing, but while awake, his hearing was as sharp as a bat's. Rose didn't care at this point if he heard her. As the tears slid slowly down her face, she slumped against the wall, utterly defeated.

Rose wasn't sure when she drifted off, but it was a very long time before she did.

...

Rose awoke suddenly, but hung still against the wall. Someone was speaking to her, their voice . She kept still and listened.

"Rose, I know you can't hear me. But I don't really mind. I just need to talk to someone." His voice cracked from evident lack of use. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. But I never wanted to see you like this. I mean, I never wanted to see you here, in this terrible place.

"It's a little embarrassing to say, even when I know you can't hear me, but the only thing that kept me alive here was you. I thought of you, looking for me, and how much it would hurt you if I gave up and died. So I took everything they threw at me. All the torture, the pain, everything. I knew I had to hold out for you. Rosie, I missed you so much. I can't believe they dragged you into this. I feel _so guilty_. I wish I could turn back time to the day I took you and change my mind." To Rose's surprise, Scorpius's voice ended in a peculiar choked noise. Only Scorpius (and occasionally her parents, aunts and uncles) were allowed to call her 'Rosie'. Her heart broke in two and silent tears began to run down her face. She wanted so badly to call out, to reply, to reassure Scorpius that she was fine.

"Rose Dawn Weasley, I think I love you."

Rose's heart stopped.

He _loved her back_?

A slow feeling of giddiness spread through her, and a smile broke its way through the tears on her face. She pretended to awaken, and opened her eyes. She blinked hazily, and took in a sharp breath. "Where am I?" she said blearily, yet believably.

"Rosie?" asked Scorpius hurriedly. He was scared that she had heard him. He wiped his face the best he could, seeing as he had his arms chained above his head. Rose pretended not to notice. "You're awake!" he cheered quietly. He wanted to try and remove his hands from the chains that bound him, but then he remembered that it was useless- they were bound by magic. He sighed quietly, but immediately reverted his attention back to Rose.

"Rose, it was _my _fault, all my fault!" he blurted. "I got you into this. I should never have taken you to Diagon Alley. I was so _stupid_."

Rose was in disbelief. He was blaming it all on himself? "No, Scorpius, don't say that. You couldn't possibly have known they would attack us. It's not your fault."

He sighed. It was pretty typical for Rose to do this. She would take all the blame off of his shoulders and then put it all on herself. To his surprise, this time, she refrained from doing so.

They hung in silence for hours, just enjoying each other's conscious presence. Again, Rose wanted to escape from her shackles and hug him and help him escape. Only then did she remember her wand.

"Scorpius," she said urgently. "Scorpius, my wand is still in my boot. They didn't bother to search me for it."

His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. That wasn't like him, but Rose knew that Scorpius would immediately jump at any opportunity to escape. But then his face fell.

"But how do we get it?" he asked.

"No problem," said Rose. She kicked off her boot, and her wand slid out. Rose finally got her sock off, and curled her toes around her wand. She tossed the wand in the air with her foot, but it was too far away. It clattered at her feet. She cursed and tried again. This time, against all odds, she barely managed to trap the wand between her fingers. She grinned in triumph along with Scorpius. "_Alohomora!_" she said, smiling. The shackles binding Scorpius's hands broke and clattered to the floor. Scorpius swayed on his feet dangerously and collapsed to the floor, groaning. Rose tossed the wand to Scorpius and he released her. She fell to the floor. Her legs were numb from lack of use, but she rubbed circulation back into them.

The both of them pushed themselves to their feet. Rose just stared into Scorpius's bright grey eyes for a moment, and then threw herself at him. He lurched back as she threw her arms around him. Rose was crying all over again, hugging Scorpius tighter than she dared. He winced, but she didn't seem to notice. He was hugging her just as tightly.

"I'm so glad y-you're safe," she stuttered, just like the old days, when they were eleven and they had just met on the train.

"I know," he said. "I'm glad _you're _safe."

They simply held each other for a long time, until Scorpius flinched harshly and pulled away. He clutched his stomach. Rose gasped. Scorpius moaned. A horrible choking noise was expelling from his throat. "Scorpius!" Rose whispered loudly. She couldn't afford to be heard. She fell to her knees next to Scorpius and held his shoulders while he convulsed. She was deathly afraid. He shook for a long time, but finally stopped after a few minutes. His breathing was quick and short, and he clutched his stomach. He eventually pulled himself up into a sitting position, still folding his arms into his stomach.

"Scorp?" Rose asked him quietly. Only she was allowed to call him that. "Scorpius, are you okay?"

He nodded, and the torchlight fell across his face. That was the first time Rose got a good look at him.

All she knew was that Scorpius was _definitely _not okay.

A large, purple bruise was across his left cheekbone. Bruises, scratches and half-healed gashes adorned his arms and torso. Only then did Rose notice that Scorpius wasn't wearing a shirt. They had gone swimming together in the lake many times after exams, and she had seen his bare chest before, but this was different. He was injured. Badly. She looked down at her arms, and she noticed they were covered in blood. She looked in horror at his back, and she saw that long, red whip marks were crisscrossed across his back, and bleeding profusely. Tears burned in her eyes and she held his face in her hands tenderly.

"Scorpius, what did they do to you?"

"They tortured me," he said in a small voice after a long period of silence. He breathed quickly. "They almost killed me. Every day after they captured me, they would bring me out and torture me. They put me in water and electrified it. They burned me alive. They only half healed my wounds so I didn't die. They whipped me. Rosie, they used the Cruciatus Curse. They wanted to know how to get to you. Rosie, they want to kill you for your family's contribution to the war. They took me to get to you. They knew you would come after me. They know you would do anything to save me. And they're going to hold us for ransom. They think that your mother and father will take your place so they can kill your parents."

Tears still streamed down Rose's face. Why did they want her? She'd done nothing to them! And who was this 'they' that Scorpius spoke of? She almost hugged Scorpius again, for every last defense and barrier he had so carefully placed around certain emotions had crumbled. He shook with the silent sobs that wracked his body. Tears streamed slowly down his face. Rose didn't blame him- he was obviously scared to death by these people. They had tortured and scarred him emotionally, mentally and physically.

"Scorp, who are these people you're talking about?" she asked him quietly, placing an arm around him carefully.

He quieted for a moment, and said, "Rosie, they're the Death Eaters. Just like we thought."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and everything else on this story! I've got some worthwhile plot bunnies in my brain for this story. It's gonna get a bit gory in a chapter or two. Not too gory, I guess... And Scorpius is slightly insane from all the torture in this chappie. That's why he goes off the end for a bit.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

Rose held Scorpius carefully as her eyes widened in shock. She placed her arm in a way so that her arm was not touching the whip lashes on his back. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, she had known who they were when they had taken Scorpius. But still, shock spread slowly through her. It was strange. It was as if she hadn't been expecting it when she had. She thought for a moment, just holding Scorpius tightly, reminding him that she was there, and that no one could ever hurt him again.

Scorpius raised his left arm and shoved his now-long hair out of his face. For the strangest reason, something black flashed across it. Rose tilted her head so she could see it better. She carefully took his arm in her hand, and nearly fainted when she saw what it was.

"Scorpius..." she trailed in horror. "Oh, my gosh, Scorpius..." She stuttered and gasped again, wordlessly mouthing things of nonsense. She was completely appalled. The black mark stretched nearly from his wrist to his elbow. It was the black mark she had seen in all her textbooks, on Mr. Malfoy's arm, and on the arm of the Death Eaters. Scorpius had the mark of a evil person.

The Dark Mark was etched across Scorpius's left arm. They had branded him as one of them.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked. He clearly didn't know that he had the Mark. He followed her gaze down to his arm, and reeled back when he saw it. He gasped and tried foolishly to rub it off, but of course, it stayed as black as ever on his arm. He scrambled away from Rose, backing against the wall and clutching his left forearm. It apparently no longer had the power to call the Death Eaters together when pressed. It only burned when one was hurt or murderously angry. Scorpius panted in deep, labored gasps and murmured, "No, no, no, no, no!" He still tried to scrape off the Mark, as if he could with his bare fingers. Rose was scared at what she saw. Scorpius was most definitely not himself. He was shaking, and staring at the Mark with his grey eyes. It looked as if he had been driven slightly insane by all the torture he had suffered and now, seeing the Dark Mark upon his arm, had finally gone over the edge. He still tried to gouge the Mark off, and as he did so, he shook with labored sobs that wracked his body. Rose was still terrified. What had become of her Scorpius? Why had he become someone so maimed and scarred?

She let Scorpius cry himself out, and let the shock slowly erase itself from each of them. Soon Scorpius just huddled on his knees, clutching his torso again as he fell silent. "Rosie, I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. I never wanted to you be here. I can't believe they took you. We have to get out. Now."

Rose let his words sink into her. They did need to get out, and fast. She gripped her wand tightly in her hand and held Scorpius comfortingly as he still stared at the evil black mark on his arm. She helped him up, and they turned on the spot, Rose concentrating harder than ever on Shell Cottage.

Nothing happened.

Rose cursed silently. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known there would be Anti-Disapparition spells on the cellar. She smacked her forehead and sighed. She figured they would have to get out the hard way- sneaking through the house.

Scorpius, she noticed, was still wincing when he was on his feet. "Scorpius, can you walk?" she asked. They sat back on the floor.

He was silent for a moment, then said, "No. I think my ankle's broken. I think it has been for a while." Sure enough, when Rose pulled his sweaty pant leg away, his right ankle was bruised and puffy. It looked like it had tried to heal, but was in the wrong position to do so. Still, the bone had fused back together. Rose's insides squirmed at the deformed bone, and she swallowed. She didn't like what she was about to do, but she had to do it.

"Scorpius, your foot didn't heal the right way. I'm going to have to re-break it." As expected, Scorpius's eyes widened in horror at what she said. He had already been tortured beyond repair, and the thought of more pain struck him like lightning. He didn't want to experience more of that, but he nodded softly.

Rose took her wand in her hand and pointed it at Scorpius's foot. She focused on severing the bone only, and said, "_Diffindo_." An audible crack shot through the room, and Scorpius winced, biting his lips to keep from screaming. "Scorpius, this is going to sting a lot..." Rose trailed off, concentrating on her task. She carefully took Scorpius's foot and pushed the bone back into place. She knew she had succeeded when she heard a small _pop_. She grinned and pointed her wand at his foot again, saying softly, "_Episkey_." There was another loud crack and Scorpius's foot was healed as good as new. The grimace disappeared from his face, and he relaxed.

Now that Rose was done healing Scorpius's foot, she looked to the rest of his injuries. He noticed and said, "Leave them. I want a reminder of this place. I want a reminder of how I held out here." Rose nodded and helped him to his feet again. This time, he limped a bit but didn't fall, so Rose helped him walk.

She opened the cellar door with an Unlocking Charm and they hobbled out slowly, shuffling along to keep Scorpius comfortable. She cast protective spells around them so they could not be heard. They hobbled along for a while awkwardly, making slow but sure progress.

Suddenly they heard someone from around the corner, advancing on them, whether they knew it or not. Rose knew he had been sent to check the cellar. "The cellar's empty! They've escaped!" the man yelled.

Panic flooded Rose, and she whispered, "Come on, Scorpius." They half ran ahead, scooting around the corner. They weaved their way through the halls carefully, while the person behind them advanced on them evermore. They hurried along, their hearts pounding a frantic rhythm in their chests.

But soon, to their horror, they came to a dead end. They were trapped, and all they could do was wait.

They waited like cornered animals at the end of the hall. They knew this was it, that they would be captured. Rose slid down to the floor, with Scorpius next to her, and winced. She should have been smarter. She should have realized they would surely get caught. She hadn't thought, and she was paying the consequences.

A dark shadow was cast over the floor. Rose whimpered softly. How badly would they be punished? She knew this was it. They would be tortured, and Scorpius would suffer again. She almost wailed at the thought of Scorpius getting tortured again because of her. The man rounded the corner and grinned in triumph, a face that quickly turned to a menacing, ghastly grin.

An idea struck Rose like a Muggle eighteen wheeler.

Rose pulled Scorpius to his feet. He groaned at the constant change of position. She gripped his arm in a death grip, making him wince. She held her wand, concentrating on Hogsmeade with all her might. The man slowly yet surely advanced on her, walking forward, not thinking for a second that there was a wand in her hand, that there was no Anti-Disapparition spell on this section of the house.

Rose waited patiently, until the man was a mere two feet from her. Concentrating on Hogsmeade, she started to turn on the spot. The dark robed man lunged for her, a dirty hand outstretched. Rose danced away from his grip, still turning. Her heart pounded.

The last thing Rose felt before disappearing into the suffocating darkness was a hot, sweaty hand closing on her elbow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Here's the much anticipated next chapter of Conflicts! (The name still bugs me, by the way.) Hope you like this! You're are going to be surprised and hate me, but it will get better, I promise! This may be a little reminiscent to HP7, but oh well. I don't really care :D Plus, this chapter is going to get a bit violent. Just a warning. The next chapter will be worse, though... And I'm sorry that Scorpius is a bit of a wuss. Keep in mind that he's been getting tortured throughout the time that Rose looks for him. That's pretty mind-wrecking. Look at Frank and Alice Longbottom! Well... he's not THAT far off the deep end but whatever.**

Rose twisted through the suffocating darkness. She couldn't breathe, but she scrabbled at the hand that clutched her arm with her fingernails, keeping a firm grip on the injured boy next to her. She could feel her nails breaking the skin, but the man still did not let go.

Finally, the rubber tube opened around her, and she eagerly gulped in fresh night air. Only then did she remember the man gripping her arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying vainly to pry off his hand. "HELP!" she screamed. She still held a firm grip on Scorpius, who, to her horror, had fainted from the Apparition. "HELP!" she yelled again. The man and girl both grunted in effort to throw each other off.

Someone burst out of their door in the village of Hogsmeade to see the struggle down the street. They simply stood in the doorway and stared in awe at the struggle for a moment, then began running.

Rose and the Death Eater struggled against each other. The man paused for a fraction of a second, glimpsed the woman running towards them, and turned on the spot.

Once more Rose and Scorpius were dragged into the impending darkness and suffocation.

...

They struggled in the darkness, screaming and scrabbling at each other's hands. Rose still tried to pry his hand off, but to no avail. She almost sobbed out loud when the rubber-tube feeling vanished.

They were back at Malfoy Manor.

Rose wailed out loud as something was plunged deep in between two of her ribs. She dropped Scorpius's hand on instinct and clutched her side. Collapsing to the floor, she felt the warm flow of blood between her fingers, and tears sprang to her eyes and ran down her cheeks. A Death Eater loomed over her, holding a scarlet-stained knife in his hand, staring with malice down at her. Pain electrified every nerve and pore of her being. She'd never been hurt quite like this.

"Get up, you useless bag of rubbish!" the Death Eater scoffed. He kicked her side, right where he had stabbed her, and she cried out in pain. She struggled to her feet, still clutching her side. She was horrified to find her hands stained with her own blood. Every step she took was agony. She knew she had no choice to obey the Death Eater, who she now recognized as Rasputin Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

She shook uncontrollably and dizzily collapsed against the wall. Through her tears, she saw that Scorpius was being dragged along by only his foot- the one that had broken. A trail of blood from his newly re-opened wounds made streaks on the gray stone floor.

"GET UP!" Rasputin screamed, kicking her again. Rose yelled in response, but impossibly pushed herself to her feet. She staggered along as Rasputin dragged her.

Finally, after agonizing seconds, a rough hand tugged Rose's wand out of her hand and threw her onto a stone cold floor. They were back in the dungeon. Rose heard someone collapse next to her, and she knew by the moan that it was Scorpius. He had revived from his unconsciousness.

Rasputin raised his wand and flicked it. A deep cut was gouged into Scorpius's torso. He screamed in pain- the cut must have severed muscle. The scream vibrated through Rose, and she winced. She'd never heard him yell like this.

"That's for trying to escape," he spat. "Don't try it again or Malfoy here will be a lot worse off than he is now." He slammed the metal door shut, leaving the room in complete darkness except for a single, burning torch on the wall.

Rose suddenly became very aware of the blood still seeping between her fingers. Everything was going slightly fuzzy. "Scorpius..." she choked. Tears still streamed down her face, running off her chin and onto her shirt. He perked up slightly as her voice, and then his eyes widened in terror as he saw the blood on her hands and the twisted grimace on her face.

Despite his numerous injuries, he scrambled over to her and spoke in a rush. "Rosie, no, no, please, stay with me, Rose." He placed his hands over hers in attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. Blood still gushed from the wound. "Please, Rosie. Please hang on," he begged. To her pity, silver tears interrupted the blood and bruises on his face. _He really must love me,_ she thought. Everything was getting harder and harder to make sense of, to comprehend. Her thoughts became muddled and mixed. She took deep breaths, but they didn't help her at all. She decided to take a chance and say it. "Scorpius... I... love you..." she choked.

Rose only caught a glimpse of Scorpius's surprised, tearstained face, and then blacked out.


End file.
